The Dragon Rider Of Zoria
by xNymira
Summary: Zoria. Was not all that it seemed. It's a land of Dragons. The only city in Middle Earth known to have tame Dragons, and Dragon Riders. A treaty between the Dwarves of Erebor and Zoria was struck. But once Thror heard wind of Smaug, a Fire Drake from the North - he thought Zoria came to attack them. To break their treaty. Thror soon called War upon Zoria, and it did not end well...
1. Full Summary, Disclaimer

**Full Summary:**

Zoria. Was not all that it seemed. It's a land of Dragons. The only city in Middle Earth known to have tame Dragons, and Dragon Riders. A treaty between the Dwarves of Erebor and Zoria was struck. But once Thror heard wind of Smaug, a Fire Drake from the North - he thought Zoria came to attack them. To break their treaty. Thror soon called War upon Zoria, and it did not end well...

_"And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became Legend. Legend became Myth..."_

Who will join Thorin's Quest?

What will happen during the War?

When will she show herself to the world?

Where is Zoria?

Why make an alliance?

How do the dragons of Zoria act? Are they like the Fire Drakes of the North? Do they Covet Gold?

"I seek revenge for wounds they have inflicted." She spat.

...

"Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right and damn the consequences!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DON'T** own anything! It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien Peter Jackson. Any pictures, songs, quotes you may see belong to their rightful owners. As do J.R.R Tolkien's languages. The character you will see, is Katie McGrath from BBC's Merlin. (Morgana)

I ONLY own my OC(s), plot twists, city name, and story title.

**IMPORTANT INFO:** I have a serious health issue named Epilepsy (seizures) and it will keep me from updating from time to time.


	2. In Ovesta (The Treaty)

Hello everyone! This story is originally from Wattpad, from my account **Element-Of-Dreams**

I posted it their, because: it's _**much** _easier, you can add videos, GIF's, Pictures.

So, this will be my first story on here (hopefully)

Down below is what you'll need - no worries I'll guide you along the way 

**~*~*~*~*~**

* Apostrophes in italics are thoughts 

\- Example: 'how am I going to make this simple!?'

* Translations of Tolkien's Languages will appear in Bold Asterisks (star symbols) 

\- Example: Mae Govannen *Well Met*

* Words in italics put emphasis on certain word(s)

\- Example: I'm so sick of Spotify ads... I miss Premium 

* Mind Link will be Bold, and within Two Bold Colons.

\- Example: : There's trouble down below, watch out. :

* Lastly, Dreams. Within a bold dash mark and a asterisk. (I'll tell you when the dream is over, too.)

-Example: -* I remembered the night everything happened... The night my whole world changed. *-

If anyone has questions, just ask! This chapter will be a bit confusing (says the writer ️)

At least the first half. 

Now, lets get started! 

**Song:** This Is War

**Artist:** 30 Seconds To Mars

~*~*~*~*~

Long ago, there was a city of Dragons, and Dragon Riders. These two beings were very different from other races in Middle Earth. The Dragons, they didn't desire power of any sort. All they cared about were each other and most of all - their Riders. Who they held a secret bond with. A Mind Link. These were known as Aurelian Dragons (Aur-e-lian).

The race of Riders? They weren't men, dwarves, elves, nor any of Middle Earth's foul creatures.

These creatures had;

\- Elven grace, but looked that of man.

\- Ranging in height from 5 foot (152.4 centimetres), to 6 foot. (182.88 centimetres)

\- They aged like a dwarf and loved once.

\- Some held magic, others not. Why not all held magic, is unknown.

The name of this race? Beywyn. (Bey-win) They had to be silent, fast, stealthy in order to ride their dragon.

A Beywyn, and their Aurelian Dragon together had many advantages.

\- They could talk through each other's mind.

\- With permission from the other, the Dragon, or the Beywyn could see through the others eyes. Which was handy if separated from the other.

The Aurelian Dragon itself,

\- Could fly higher then it's cousins. High above into the clouds. So as not to be seen nor smelt by enemies.

\- It could, like it's cousin's be killed by Black Arrows. Or of old age.

\- Their sight and smell are far in range, further then an elf.

~*~*~*~*~

Thror had made a treaty with the City of Zoria. For he valued it's Dragons if needed in battle. He knew they were different. (At least before he was sick.) Thráin was skeptical. Thorin, liked to stay out of political matters, as did his siblings Frerin and Dis.

Luckily Erebor only needed Zoria and it's Dragon Riders once or twice to fight off Wargs and Orcs from it's lands. Yes, the Dwarves were fierce but Dragons...they sent a message. One saying don't mess with us.

However, not too long down the road, did Thror go mad. And to make matters worse, a Fire Drake from the North was in the area spreading trouble. Zoria was gathering it's troops (Dragons and their Riders) just in case he came further then Erebor.

Thror, having caught wind of this Fire Drake, thought it was Zoria getting ready to attack Erebor and sent Thráin, his son with some of his Dwarven warriors to attack the city...at night.

You must understand that the Beywyn's are trained to fight both in the air and on the ground.

It was very, very early in the morning when Thráin led the attack...against his will. But he wouldn't let his men know that.

Most were sleeping, but luckily a young woman who went by the name Adisa (ah-dis-ah), was up.

She looked out her window and saw figures. Lots of figures. Short. Sturdy. And armed, for battle. They would be here before she could get the word out herself to everyone. So there was only one way... Mind Link.

~*~*~*~

I closed my eyes, picturing my Dragon.

: Kavir, I need you to warn the others. Dwarves armed for battle are at our doorstep. Get ready for war. :

Worry flooded through me. His worry. : Stay in your room, Adisa. I'll do as you say. :

The King and Queen were fast asleep, having no knowledge of the attack.

My brother. I had to get to my little brother. He was all I had left in this world. Our parents passed not five winters ago.

His dragon, Sodiri should have warned him by now, hopefully.

Warning bells rang. Alerting the City. Dragons could be heard roaring, and tearing the Dwarves apart...however the Dwarves brought something with them. Black Arrows. And a make-shift cart on wheels just for the said arrows.

: Kavir, get out of here! : I yelled through the mind link.

: I won't leave you behind. : My dragon insisted.

: Then come and get me when it's over, you know I can handle myself. I have to protect Jorah. :

: I know you can, young one. It's them I worry about. Never trust Dwarves. I'll return. And soon. :

: Thank you, my friend. Stay safe. : I thanked him.

Now, to find my brother. It was nearing Dawn and I had to find him. He could be reckless.

I ran through the halls, searching every black mop of hair. My long hair flying far behind me as I ran, sword in hand.

"Jorah!" I whisper/shouted.

Arriving at his room, it was empty. Torn apart. They had got to him.

I looked out the window to see him in the courtyard. With a Dwarf.

My eyes blazed a bright Gold. I flicked my hand forward aiming it towards the Dwarf's weapon, then sharply I moved my hand to the right. Knocking the weapon out of his hand. Yes, I held magic.

They both looked up to the window and saw me. Jorah with a slight relieved smile, the Dwarf...very ticked off.

I hurried down to the courtyard so I could help my brother.

Arriving at his side, I noticed he had chain mail on. 'Smart thinking.' I thought.

Drawing my sword out, the Dwarves quickly over-powered me. Trained warriors. Two against six. Many around me dead. Magic or not, fast, and nimble or not... I couldn't win. Soon they chained me up to a pole.

"You have magic, girl. I saw it. From that window." He pointed.

"Aye, she could be an asset to our King."

"I will never serve a King who has ordered to slaughter a city in their sleep!"

My brother rushed in front of me, yelling and taking the blade that was meant for me.

Slicing. Blood. Tears. Screaming. A Thud.

I looked to the ground... My baby brother. Lied dead, on the ground. For things he didn't do. Because I wouldn't serve this dwarven King. I spat in Thráin's face. "I, will never serve your kind." I spat.

"Kill her." He ordered and walked away.

I screamed, a heart-wrenching scream full of agony. Which ended up in flattening everyone to the ground and breaking my chains.

I ran. And ran. Chancing a look back, no one was moving except the Dwarves.

Quiet sobs escaped me as I continued to run.

Kavir had sensed my emotions and had caught up to me by now. I was on his back, out of sight. Crying.

: Thank you, Kavir. : I said through quiet sobs.

He rumbled a thanks.

: Everyone's gone. Everyone. How about the Dragons? Can you sense any? :

: None, little one. We're the only ones. :

: We should head to Rivendell, we'll be safe their. :

He nodded : Good plan, Adisa. :

~*~*~*~*~*~

So, this is the first and slightly? Confusing chapter. Let me know if you have questions! ️

On it's app I'm known for publishing long stories... (short stories seem to be impossible or me ) 

Feel free to spam me with comments!


	3. Á Sinya KelutāTec? (A New Start Right?)

Recap-

Kavir had sensed my emotions and had caught up to me by now. I was on his back, out of sight. Crying.

: Thank you, Kavir. : I said through quiet sobs.

He rumbled a thanks. 

: Everyone's gone. Everyone. How about the Dragons? Can you sense any? :

: None, little one. We're the only ones. :

: We should head to Rivendell, we'll be safe their. :

He nodded : Good plan, Adisa. :

~*~*~*~*~

* Apostrophes in italics are thoughts 

\- Example: 'how am I going to make this simple!?'

* Translations of Tolkien's Languages will appear in Bold Asterisks (star symbols) 

\- Example: Mae Govannen *Well Met*

* Words in italics put emphasis on certain word(s)

\- Example: I'm so sick of Spotify ads... I miss Premium 

* Mind Link will be Bold, and within Two Bold Colons.

\- Example: : There's trouble down below, watch out. :

* Lastly, Dreams. Within a bold dash mark and a asterisk. (I'll tell you when the dream is over, too.)

-Example: -* I remembered the night everything happened... The night my whole world changed. *-

If anyone has questions, just ask!

the second chapter! ️ 

Song: I Won't Back Down

Artist: Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers

~*~*~*~*~

TeresSue 

~*~*~

It took two days to get to Rivendell. I saw Lord Elrond only a handful of times. I was hoping beyond hope that we would be welcome. If we weren't, the next choice would be Lothlórien.

The more I thought on what happened... The more I loathed Dwarves. I trusted them.

'How could they!?'

All because I had magic. They killed my family, my Kin over that. And attacked my city because of a Fire Drake, who had nothing to do with us.

: calm, Adisa. We will soon be entering Rivendell. :

I nodded. : Your right, Kavir. Entering being angry wont look good. :

And sure enough, we entered Rivendell's borders minutes later. It was quite a sight from the sky.

Kavir landed on the round platform, barely fitting before taking off and landing on the grass where he was much more comfortable.

I was greeted by Lord Elrond shortly after. How can an elf not see a Aurelian Dragon when they don't want to be missed?

"Mae govannen, Adisa. Ya tulu imlë ana Imladris?" *Well Met, Adisa. What brings you to Imladris?*

"Ai, Lord Elrond. Ngwë pen tul anya lma Taras nánë dringa ar Tul Naucos va Erebras undu Thrór's heren. Ito danc illi." *Hail, Lord Elrond. We have come because our City was attacked by The Dwarves of Erebor under Thrór's orders. They killed all.*

Lord Elrond put a hand on my shoulder. "I, am sorry to hear that, child. May your people and brother rest in peace."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." ... I looked to Kavir. "May we stay here?"

"Yes, of course. Your parents were great friends of mine. I'll take you in as my ward. Stay until you see fit."

"I...may need to make a saddle for Kavir."

"My people can easily do that, this you should know."

I nodded my head in thanks.

"Come, I'll show you to your room. I'm sure your tired. Kavir will be well taken care of."

Reaching my new room, I found it spacious and airy. Looking in the wardrobe I took out a red velvet dress with long sleeves and set it on the bed to change into after a bath.

I felt... Empty. I still had Kavir. And now I was Lord Elrond's ward, but I had lost my race. My family. In one night.

Thats all it took. One. Night. I vowed to myself, to never trust Dwarves again. It cost me nearly everything.

From here on out, I will train so I can protect both Kavir and I. Nothing will harm us.

After my bath, I looked around Rivendell. It was beautiful like always. However, I didn't fit in.

People here were joyous, happy. I was the opposite. Holding rage, anger, wanting revenge.

And I'll be damned if I wont get it.

I trained day and night, with magic and sword until I was exhausted. Kavir watched from the distance, keeping constant watch on me, this I knew. When it came down to it...we had each other. Yes, Lord Elrond was there for us, as was his Kin but Kavir and I had a bond. A life-long bond. We understood one another better then anyone else could.

We'd been here nearly a month and it was Fall, Lord Elrond had seen me training, and deemed it time to gift me a dagger. It wasn't of Elven style. It was of the style of my Kin.

The pummel was red, and held jewels, as did the sheath, it was intricate with designs. The blade itself was just sharpened - that was clear.

I looked up at him, teary eyed as I pulled it from it's sheath. "Thank you, Lord Elrond. This means more to me then you can imagine." I could see my reflection in the dagger.

He pulled me into a hug after I sheathed the dagger. "I know you've lost a lot, child. You deserve to have something as a reminder of your people."

I nodded.

"Now, I shall let you get some sleep. It is late."

"Good night, Lord Elrond."

He tilted his head in farewell.

I told Kavir what had happened over the Link we shared, he thought it was heart warming.

Soon, I took a bath and got ready for another long pain filled day full of memories.

~*~*~*~*~

I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, I'm running into a "mind-block" 


	4. Skor (Unexpected)

Recap- 

I looked up at him, teary eyed as I pulled it from it's sheath. "Thank you, Lord Elrond. This means more to me then you can imagine." I could see my reflection in the dagger. 

He pulled me into a hug after I sheathed the dagger. "I know you've lost a lot, child. You deserve to have something as a reminder of your people."

I nodded. 

"Now, I shall let you get some sleep. It is late." 

"Good night, Lord Elrond."

He tilted his head in farewell.

I told Kavir what had happened over the Link we shared, he thought it was heart warming. 

Soon, I took a bath and got ready for another long pain filled day full of memories. 

~*~*~*~*~

* Apostrophes in italics are thoughts 

\- Example: 'how am I going to make this simple!?'

* Translations of Tolkien's Languages will appear in Bold Asterisks (star symbols) 

\- Example: Mae Govannen *Well Met*

* Words in italics put emphasis on certain word(s)

\- Example: I'm so sick of Spotify ads... I miss Premium 

* Mind Link will be Bold, and within Two Bold Colons.

\- Example: : There's trouble down below, watch out. :

* Lastly, Dreams. Within a bold dash mark and a asterisk. (I'll tell you when the dream is over, too.)

-Example: -* I remembered the night everything happened... The night my whole world changed. *-

If anyone has questions, just ask!

the third chapter! ️ 

Song: Castle Of Glass

Artist: Linkin Park

~*~*~*~*~

Once again, I awoke for a new day starting the same routine. Training, spend time with Kavir and grab something to eat.

I thought once more of the Battle of Azanulbizar that happened so many years ago. Myth was that Thorin son of Thráin, Thrór's son killed the Pale Orc. Azog the Defiler. I was disgusted just thinking about the Dwarves. 'I hope they suffered just as my Kin, and I have.'I thought.

: Calm, Adisa. I know your hatred and they deserve it, but do not wish such things upon them. You shall receive bad things in return. :

I sighed, sitting looking out my window. : I suppose your right, Kavir. Though I can never forgive them for slaughtering our people. :

: I didn't ask you to, Adisa. But it would be worth a try. :

I didn't respond. How could I forgive someone who slaughtered, murdered my race? Was it even possible? No. I didn't think so.

I stood, and went to the bookshelf, picking up a history of Middle Earth.

Was there anything about that battle for my people in here? No. It was forgotten.

A sound knock was heard on my door. My head whipped around, eyes narrowed. 'Who could that be?'

"Who is it?" I asked dully.

"An old friend." Was the reply.

An eyebrow raised as I went to the door. "Gandalf? What on earth are you doing here?" I asked, bewildered.

"I've come for a few reasons, Adisa." He replied, walking into the room.

I shut the door behind him.

"Being?" Adisa questioned, arms crossed.

"First, like to know what happened to you, Adisa?"

My eyebrow raised.

"You were so kind, so compassionate." Gandalf continued.

It's true, she had been. He had been a great friend of her family. So Gandalf knew her well.

"I grew up, Gandalf." I spat, turning away from him.

He sighed, disappointed.

"They really did change you." Gandalf whispered.

"The Dwarves? Yes." Adisa spat the word, "Dwarves."

She could hardly think it, let alone speak the word.

"Well, It is decided then. It'll do you both good to get out of Rivendell."

Adisa spun around.

"And where are Kavir and I going, exactly?"

"On a journey, with me. I'll be back within a month's time."

"Second, I'd like to give you a ring that was given to me by your mother."

She turned around, amazed that something from her ruined city was left.

"Thank you, Gandalf."

With that he left the room.

Adisa was left, staring at the door.

'Wizards.' She thought.

: Did you catch that, Kavir? :

: Yes, I did. :

: I wonder what the wizard is planning? :

: We will find out, in time. :

: I suppose... :

Adisa continued to wonder as the days went on, and before she knew it... A month was nearing. She began to pack, with the help of some maids. Her weapons were sharpened, Kavir went to hunt more often. They were both nervous. What kind of journey?

One thing was certain... It was not what she would be expecting. Not in the slightest.


End file.
